First Kiss
by Joker 990
Summary: Even though I loved Blaine's and Kurt's firts kiss, I came up with this idea, hope you liked it!


Kurt was almost running, he wanted to get as soon as possible into the Warbler's rehearsals room; just a couple of minutes ago, Blaine send him a text asking him to meet him as soon as possible, it was important, he had written, so Kurt had just rushed outside the last class and into the music hall.

Before going inside he fix his hair and clothes, took a deep breath and finally opened the doors. Blaine was sitting in front of the piano, he looked different than usual, his hair wasn't covered with the usual amount of gel, in fact it looked pretty messy, and his tie was loose, but still he looked really handsome; that thought made Kurt blush a little, he cleared his through, trying to make the reddish color disappear.

"Hi there" Kurt said, to capture the other boy's attention "wanted to see me?"

"Oh, hi Kurt" the black haired boy looked at him and smiled "yeah, I have something to tell you" the countertenor walk near Blaine, he sat down in a chair next to the piano.

"What is it?" he asked, Blaine bite his lower lip slightly, feeling a little bit nervous; was what he doing the right thing? He was giving a leap of faith and maybe he would just hit in the fall. "What is it Blaine? Are you all right?" The lead warbler nodded.

"Have I ever told you I wrote songs?" he asked, the other boy looked surprised "I guess that's a no" Blaine turned to the piano, caressing the piano keys "I've been working on something lately, a new song, for you"

"For me?" Blaine nodded, Kurt was really surprised

"I've been writing it since I first met you" he smiled a little "and I finally finish it, I want you to listen to it, carefully" Kurt nodded, blushing and feeling nervous, Blaine had written a song, for him "I hope you liked it"

The boy sit up straight, he put his fingers over the piano keys, took a deep breath and started playing; the sound was soft and beautiful, then a pause and Blaine started singing, harmonizing perfectly with the piano.

_I've been alone__  
><em>_surrounded by darkness__  
><em>_I've seen how heartless__  
><em>_the world can be_

Blaine looked at Kurt as he sang and he could just stare at the boy at the piano, not knowing how to react.

_I've seen you crying__  
><em>_you felt like it's hopeless__  
><em>_I'll always do my best__  
><em>_to make you see_

Kurt bite his lower lip and sighed, Blaine was singing an original song to him, and the song was so lovely, the sound of the piano, the sound of Blaine's voice and the words, the words were so...

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

Wait a second…had Blaine just said he loved him? His heart stopped for a second and then started beating so fast he thought it would get out of his chest. When the curly haired boy smiled at him he knew he hadn't misheard, Blaine said he loved him, the next word confirmed it:

_And you know it's true__  
><em>_it don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine was terrified, but he didn't show it, he kept singing, he really needed to tell Kurt the way he felt about him, no matter if the boy rejected him at the end. He needed to get everything out of his chest; he wanted Kurt to know…

_Now I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying__  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling__  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me__  
><em>_Tell me_

Kurt smiled slightly, he felt so happy! Was he dreaming? If he was it felt very real and he didn't want to wake up, because Blaine had written a song, just for him and just to tell him he loved him, Blaine loved Kurt and the countertenor wanted to tell him he loved him too, but Blaine was still singing and Kurt didn't want to interrupt him.

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Our love…Kurt felt so happy with those words, our love is all we need, his face was red, he could tell that, but he didn't care because Blaine loved him and he was telling him that in a song, in his song.

_I still have trouble__  
><em>_I trip and stumble__  
><em>_Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
><em>_I look for reasons__  
><em>_But I don't need em__  
><em>_All I need is to look in your eyes__  
><em>_And I realize_

Blaine's and Kurt's eyes meet, the fashionista's ones were full of tears but they were happy tears, he smiled at Blaine, and the boy knew Kurt felt the same way he did, that Kurt was in love with him so he smiled, as he played the piano and sang:

_Baby I'm not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine voice was so fierce; he was singing his heart out, just for him, for Kurt. The boy he was in love with, the boy that was in love with him.

_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_You know our love is all we need__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

The song came to an ending, the last notes faded slowly; Blaine got up from the piano and walk towards Kurt, kneeling in front him.

"That is your song Kurt, everything I feel is in it." He said, smiling at him, putting his hands over the other boy's one's "I am completely and deeply in love with you"

"Blaine…" Kurt tried to say, but a pair of lips over his stopped him.

Blaine was kissing him, and he didn't taste like beer nor meat as Brittany said boys lips would taste like, Blaine's lips taste like chocolate, and they fit in his like if they were puzzle pieces, _my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete_.

"I love you to Blaine" Kurt said separating just a little of Blaine to catch some air "I truly and madly do" and they kiss again, Kurt's hands in Blaine's neck, pulling him closely.


End file.
